


Curly's Bookshop

by dreamforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/dreamforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A torrential rain and a soaked Louis can lead to many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly's Bookshop

** Curly’s Bookshop **

‘God, I  _loathe_ rain,’ Louis muttered, scrambling into the tiny bookshop on the corner of Shaftsbury Road that he passed every day in order to escape the nearly torrential gale outside.

A chime echoed through the empty store as he wiped his feet on the small ‘welcome J!’ rug, gripping his coat tighter around his soaked self, shivering as he did so.

When he finally looked up, Louis realised that the shop was desolate, not a soul in sight.

_‘Hello?!’_

His quivering voice bounced back from the corners at him and he hesitantly made his way to the counter filled with books.

‘Sorry! I was just—’

Louis looked up from the novel he picked up and almost dropped it.  _Shit Jesus._

Wide green eyes blinked at him from a door to the back, curly hair misplaced and pink lips shaped in a ‘o’. This boy had to be the most  _gorgeous_ person he had ever been blessed to set eyes on.

‘You look like you’ve been drowned, mate,’ the lad mused, making his way behind the counter.

Louis let out a surprised laugh, because of  _course_ his voice had to be of the deep and slow variety, dripping like velvet honey.

‘In case it escaped your notice, _Curly,_ it’s pouring out there.’

‘It’s just Harry,’ Curly offered, and grinned.

And really, why was fate so _cruel?_ Did Harry  _have_ to have the most goddamned adorable dimples too?

‘Well in that case, Just Harry, I’m Just Louis, the sass masta from Doncasta,’ He bit back, smiling and trying not to shiver.

‘Don’t suppose you’d like a towel or something?’ Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, ‘Wouldn’t want The Sass Masta dying from pneumonia, now would we?’

‘Oh no, I think the world would sorely miss my fantabulous presence?’ Louis stuck out a hip, gazing unashamedly at him.

‘Well,’ the curly haired lad smirked, ‘If you prefer to—’

‘I’d  _love_ a towel!’ Louis exclaimed, dropping the book, which now had wet fingerprints pressed into the pages, onto the counter, ‘Thanks.’

‘No problem, mate, because honestly, you’re ruining my floors,’ Harry chuckled, going out back.

_Oh._ Louis flushed as he glanced at the miniature lake by his feet. Oops.

‘Sorry…’ He mumbled, as Harry reappeared with a monstrosity of a pink towel with a rainbow _My Little Pony_ plastered across it, ‘Why the _hell_ do have that atrocity?’

Dimples deepened and the bright green eyes grew fond, ‘Zayn got it as a joke.’

Louis’ heart sank. He was taken. Great.  

‘You together?’ He asked for good measure, fixing a smirk on his face.

Harry choked, eye widening, ‘Oh  _god—’_

The sound of footsteps on stairs interrupted him and a tanned guy strolled into the room, eyes fixed on his phone.

But that wasn’t what made Louis gape, jaw literally hanging open in disbelief. Oh no, it was the diminutive fact that  _he was dressed in nothing but a bloody towel!_

Louis took his chance to scope out this apparent perfection. Flawless skin was littered with dozens of tattoos, black hair wet and falling over his forehead, damn this boy could stop traffic with those cheekbones and thick, long, feminine eyelashes.

‘Hey Haz, I was wondering if you knew where I put those maroon jeans of mine,’ the thick accent almost made him rethink that maybe he couldn’t blame Harry for falling for this boy, but when he glanced back at the smooth pale cheeks and fiery green eyes, Louis decided strongly against it.

‘ _Zayn!’_ Harry hissed, ‘Why the hell are you in the shop naked?!’

_This_ was Zayn? Louis knew all hope was lost if Harry was dating him. There was  _no way in hell_ that he would ever have had a chance.

‘It’s closing time, yeah?’ Zayn muttered, fingers flying over his keyboard.

‘In ten minutes!’

‘It’s not like there’s anyone—’ Zayn looked up groaning, before his eyes widened and his hands flew to grip his towel, ‘Oh…uh…hi?’

Louis waved back weakly, noting somewhat jealously the golden brown eyes that Zayn had been blessed with.

‘God Zayn,’ Harry rolled his eyes, ‘Your bloody jeans are in my room, remember? You left them there last night!’

Last night?! Louis almost choked out loud, that was something he definitely could’ve lived without knowing.

‘Thanks babe!’ Zayn grinned hurriedly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before disappearing.

‘I am  _so_ sorry!’ Harry groaned, turning back to Louis, ‘He just…yeah, anyway…’

He scratched the back of his neck, the tension in the room awkward and charged.

‘So you  _are_ together?’ Louis blurted out.

‘God, no! He’s been my best mate since we were could barely hobble around!’ the boy grinned, making a gagging face, ‘He really doesn’t swing that way.’

Louis could’ve cried.

‘But you do, eh?’ He flung the towel over the counter and moved to unbutton his heavy coat.

‘Whoa, whoa, I’m not that easy!’ Harry laughed, cocking an eyebrow.

Louis spluttered indignantly before easing off with a wide grin, ‘You little piece of—’

‘How was I to know? You looked like you were about to strip,’ the green eyed lad shrugged, amused.

‘Fair enough,’ Louis shrugged off his coat, ‘Now, would you rather I throw this on the floor…?’

‘No, no…actually come on up to the apartment, and we’ll find you some clothes to wear while you’re dry.’

His stomach dropped at the thought of going up into Harry’s house, ‘Um…you really don’t have to.’

‘Nonsense, pretty boy,’ Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him behind the counter, ‘We can’t have a beautiful person like you catch pneumonia and die. It would be treason.’

Pretty boy? _Beautiful person?_ Jesus, this lad was going to kill him. Louis sucked in a breath as the heat of Harry’s hand seeped into the numb bones. He actually hummed, eyes closing and pulled himself closer to the boy.

‘C’mon, you can try that later, once you’re dry.’

His eyes snapped open, and heat flooded his cheeks, ‘Sorry…you’re just…warm.’

‘Just warm?’ Harry pouted in mock disappointment and Louis thought that, really, this boy should be illegal. It was unbearably unfair that pouting made him look that adorable and made him want to crowd him against a wall and—, ‘Not hot?’

Louis remained stubbornly silent as he was pushed through a door, refusing to acknowledge what he had just thought.

‘Louis…?’ Harry wheedled, sidling up behind him, close enough that he practically breathed into Louis’ ear.

Supressing a shudder, Louis threw his hands up, more in exasperation of his body’s reactions rather than Harry’s actions, ‘You don’t even know if I’m gay!’

Harry burst out laughing, stepping away, ‘Mate, you’re wearing stripes and  _suspenders.’_

He frowned, crossing his arms, ‘Shut up.’

‘So, would you like some dry clothes, then?’

‘Yes please.’

***

An hour, six o’ clock  found him curled up on Harry’s sofa nursing a hot chocolate, dressed in sweatpants and a huge hoodie that belonged to Harry.

‘So…I don’t suppose you’re planning on going home any time soon?’ Harry mused, walking back to the living room with a fresh mug of cocoa.

‘Need to get rid of me before your boyfriend comes home, eh Curly?’ Louis teased, sipping his drink.

‘Don’t even go there, Stripey,’ Zayn finally walked into the apartment, slipping off…was that a _bowler_ hat?

‘Oi,’ Louis retorted, ‘You can’t call me that.’

The other lad snorted, ‘Yet you call Harry here, Curly.’

‘What do _you_ call him then?’

‘Ba—’

Harry slapped a hand over Zayn’s mouth, ‘Oh no, you are not going there. _No.’_

‘Now I really have to know,’ Louis sniggered, gleefully rubbing his hands together, ‘C’mon, let me have it.’

Zayn yanked Harry’s hand off his mouth, ‘Babycakes.’

‘Awwwwwww,’ Louis cooed, leaning up to pinch Harry’s now rosy cheeks, ‘Adorable!’

‘Shut up,’ He pouted, crossing his arms and flopping down onto the couch, ‘I hate you, Zayn.’

‘You know you love me, Hazzabear,’ Zayn chuckled, tugging on his curls.

_“NIALL HORAN CALLING!”_ A robotic female voice echoed through the room.

Louis jumped, fumbling for his phone, ‘Nialler?’

‘ _Where the hell are you?’_  Liam demanded, and he could just imagine the angry, annoyed set of Liam’s eyebrows.

‘I’m fine, Li! Just got caught in the hurricane outside and ducked into a bookshop. Why are you using Niall’s  phone?’

‘ _Mine’s out of battery. Not the point here, Louis. You didn’t think once to perhaps call us?!_ ’ Liam growled.

Oops. Louis bit his lip sheepishly, ‘Eh…sorry Li…sorta got caught up.’

_‘Louis, you haven’t read a good book for months! What could you possibly have gotten—wait, no, don’t you tell me it’s a guy!’_

‘Well…’ Louis murmured, grinning, ‘I won’t tell you.’

_‘For god’s sake!’_ Liam groaned, and probably throwing his hands up, ‘ _Hurry up and come home before seven because if you’ve forgotten, I have a date!’_

‘You have a date? Since when?!’ Louis exclaimed, mock surprised.

‘ _Quit the sassy attitude, Tomlinson, Zayn’s gonna be—’_

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up…’ His eyes bulged out of his head, ‘Did you say _Zayn?’_

Both Harry and Zayn looked up at that, Zayn frowning.

‘ _Yeah, Zayn from my English class? Louis, this is the guy I’ve been going on about for weeks!’_ Liam’s frantic whispers had Louis cracking up, eyes scrunching up at the corners, ‘ _Louis! This isn’t funny! Where the hell are you!?’_

Louis had to physically stop himself from laughing to choke out, ‘I’m sitting in his living room.’

He thought Liam was having an aneurysm from the strangled sound that filtered through the phone, ‘ _YOU WHAT?!’_

‘Down boy, he’s all yours,’ Louis leered at Zayn, who blinked in confusion.

‘Who is it?’ He mouthed, eyebrows furrowed.  

‘ _Louis William Tomlinson, if you DARE do anything—’_ Liam threatened, but he cut him off.

‘I haven’t touched him, _Liam_ ,’ Louis watched in amusement as Zayn flushed and bit his lip.

‘ _Okay…well, hurry up.’_

‘You know I could just ask Zayn to drop me home when he comes to pick you up, right?’ Louis said, aiming a questioning glance at the boy in question who nodded.

‘ _Louis.’_

‘I’m hanging up now, I’ll be there so you can go on your precious date,’ Louis smirked, ‘I know you, remember?’

‘ _Perks of being friends since third grade,’_ Liam mumbled, but he heard the smile in his voice, ‘ _Don’t molest him, I really do like him.’_

‘I know, Li, go on, get dressed, do your hair, have your usual freak out, try not to kill Niall and I’ll be back with Zayn.’

_‘Alright, see ya—wait, is he with you?!’_

‘Uh…no comment?’

Liam screeched in horror, ‘ _LOUIS!’_

‘Bye!’ He hung up, laughing.

‘You know Liam?’ Zayn asked immediately.

‘Attached at the hip since third grade,’ Louis answered, grinning.

‘Wait, _you’re_ Louis Tomlinson?’

He blinked in surprise, ‘the one and only.’

Zayn blushed, ‘Sorry, just, I was kinda jealous of the way Liam talked about you, which was a lot, but now I guess I don’t have to worry…’

‘Don’t worry Zayn, everyone wants a piece of me, it’s completely natural,’ Louis chuckled, ‘But in all seriousness, mate, Liam’s whipped. You really don’t have to worry, first date or otherwise.’

Then Louis frowned, turning his narrowed eyes onto Harry, ‘I thought you said ‘he doesn’t swing that that way.’’

Harry blushed when his best friend looked at him with an pained expression of one trying to hide an amused smile, knowing, leering, smug. Louis’ lungs heaved, breathless, his eyes trailing across the dusting of pink that bloomed under the pale skin, tantalizingly beautiful.

‘Shut up,’ the curly haired boy whined, swatting at Zayn, who snickered and stood up.

‘I didn’t say anything, Babycakes,’ the hazel eyes lad grinned, moving to the door,

Louis was oblivious to the exchange, saliva disappearing from his mouth, his eyes fused to Harry’s red cheeks.

‘I hate you. I’m going to throw you to the dogs. I’ll let Grimmy steal your clothes,’ Harry grumbled, knees pulled up to his chest.

The blue eyed lad blinked, confused, as Harry hid his face in a cushion, groaning.

Zayn snorted, ‘Grimmy wouldn’t _dare.’_

‘Well, I’m going too,’ Louis scrambled up hastily, his hands itching to bury themselves in the curls splayed over the edge of the red material of the pillow.

‘Too bad Harry can’t come,’ Zayn muttered around the bowler hat in his mouth, pulling on grey suede boots.

‘I’ll never let you back in,’ Harry moaned, now face down, pressed into the length of the couch.

‘I have my own key, babe.’

‘Bye Harry,’ Louis mumbled quietly, and practically ran out the door, telling his mind to shut the hell up before he did something he was definitely going to regret.

His thoughts were having a field day as he slouched after Zayn, sighing, with the image of Harry’s long torso and mile-long legs draped over the coffee-coloured couch imprinted behind his eyelids.

***

Although Zayn didn’t comment, the smug aura surrounding him made Louis curl into himself in the front seat of the Range Rover that Zayn had ‘borrowed’ from Harry.

‘I can hear your cruel laughter,’ Louis muttered into his knees.

The tanned boy just laughed, _cackled,_ and Louis flipped him off, reaching over blindly to punch his arm.

‘I’m _driving_ , you lunatic.’

‘Serves you right.’

He could _hear_ Zayn rolling his eyes, and just growled into his knees.

***

‘Liam darling,’ Louis swept into the flat, ‘Your chariot a-waits!’

‘ _LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON, HOW DARE YOU—’_

Liam stalked into the hallway, tugging a beige coat, but stopped short, flushing to the roots of his hair when Zayn stepped out from behind Louis, who waved innocently.

‘Okay, okay,’ Louis bustled up to his best friend, clucking like a mother hen, hiding a gigantic grin, ‘Now, have you got your phone? Have you been to the bathroom? Liam dear, you know how you get when you don’t. Honestly Liam, close that mouth, it’s most unbecoming to drool in front of your future husband—OW!’

Louis glared, clutching his shoulder, ‘Fuck, Liam, no need to abuse your best friend.’

‘Stop embarrassing me!’ Liam hissed quietly, eyes fixed on Zayn, who was grinning at the carpet.

‘Honestly, Liam, we’ve friends for this long and you still haven’t realised that I _live_ to embarrass you,’ Louis retorted, rolling his eyes. But then he smiled, putting a soft hand on his friends shoulder, ‘Go on. I’ve known him for less than two hours and I can already tell that he’s going to be good for you.’

‘Thanks Lou,’ Liam hugged him and made his way over to Zayn, ‘Let’s go?’

Zayn looked up, eyes roaming over Liam’s lean figure, ‘Mmhmm, yeah I’d love to.’

Face resembling a fire hydrant, Liam followed Zayn out the door, waving to Louis.

‘Don’t forget; you still have to tell me about that boy.’

And then he was gone, leaving Louis to scream into the empty air about the bloody unfairness of his life.

***

‘He has curly hair, Liam, its brown and thick and shiny and…’ Louis’ face was smashed into a pillow, most of his words muffled, ‘His eyes are so green, and god, his legs go on forever and his shoulders are so broad and…’

Liam listened patiently, leaning on the headboard next to Louis’ comatose figure, patting his back, but grinning patronisingly because Louis couldn’t see.

‘ _Ugh,’_ Louis suddenly groaned, flipping onto his back, and caught the grin before Liam could school his features into a neutral expression, ‘I hate you. You’re supposed to empathise.’

‘I’m perfectly happy with my boyfriend. I’ve lost the ability to empathise with pathetic pining.’

He scowled, reaching up to poke Liam’s nose, ‘I don’t like what Zayn’s done to you. You’ve become a soulless beast. Please break up with that tanned gorgeousness who’s best friend is ruining my life.’

Liam silently chortled, ‘You’re the one who threw us together.’

‘I invoke Best Friend Code.’

‘That doesn’t even exist.’

‘Dating life doesn’t suit you. It’s made you sassy. That’s my thing.’

Before Liam could snort something right back, the chime of the doorbell vibrated through the flat.

‘Who the fuck rings a doorbell at eight in the morning?’ Louis groaned, smashing a pillow onto his face, ‘Liam, go tell them to jump into the Thames and drown.’

‘Not your slave.’

‘I hate you,’ Louis rolled out of bed to follow Liam, but froze in horror when voices drifted into his room.

_‘Hi, Liam I assume.’_

Crapcrapcrapcrapfuckfuck _fuck._ What the fuck was Harry doing here?! Liam don’t you bloody dare—

_‘Uh, yeah…wait, you’re Harry.’_

A surprised laugh, and Louis wanted to strangle Liam.

_‘Yeah…um, so, is Louis in?’_

_‘Gimme a sec.’_

Louis scrambled away from the door, falling onto the bed as Liam flitted into the room, a wide grin on his face.

‘Oh please, I know you were listening,’ The Wolverhampton boy rolled his eyes.

‘Me? Never,’ Louis blinked innocently.

‘Get out there and talk to him, or I’ll tell him everything you said.’

‘I’m going to kill Zayn,’ Louis growled, storming out of his room.

He stomped into the living room, standing behind Harry with this arms crossed.                     

‘Can I help you?’ He was aware of the rude tone in his voice, but come on, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with ridiculously gorgeous people.

Harry whirled around, a bag in his hand dropping to the ground, his jaw falling open.

‘I…uh…um…’ The green eyed boy fumbled, eyes running up and down Louis’ body, ‘You’re wearing boxers!’

Louis’ mind blanked, _shit, he’d walked out in boxers?!_

He flushed, ‘Eh…sorry. But…why are you here?’

Harry blushed, and Louis found himself staring once again as the blood rushed through his cheeks, painting it a delicious pink red.

He picked up the bag, ‘You kind of left your clothes at mine?’

‘Oh,’ Louis murmured, reaching for the bundle, avoiding letting their hands brush, ‘Thanks, um I’ll get get—’

He couldn’t get the rest of his sentence, his body caving inwards as it slammed into the wall behind him.

Eyes wide, Louis gaped breathlessly into smouldering green eyes. He could feel Harry pressed into him from hip to shoulder, one arm braced on the wall above his head.

Their gazes stayed locked, mouths hovering teasingly over each other, letting the excruciating tension thicken around them.

‘For fuck’s sake,’ Louis hissed, fisting his hands into Harry’s _Ramones_ t-shirt and leant up, sliding his lips over Harry’s.

And _god,_ this boy should be locked in a windowless room under Mount Everest, with only _him_ for company. Harry’s lips were soft, full like they looked, mouth hot and grip scorching where his hand rested on Louis’s hip. His hands finally slid into the curls he’d dreamed about every night since last week, and he melted into Harry’s body at the soft lushness as it ran through his fingers.

‘Hey Louis—OH MY BLOODY GOD, I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT!!!!’

Liam’s voice broke them apart, eyes catching on each other’s bruised lips and wide eyes, grins identical.

The world melted around them until there was just the two of them, limbs tangled, minds reeling, breathless.

Louis really could’ve gotten lost in the sparkling green of Harry’s eyes and stayed there forever, but unfortunately Liam’s panic attack brought them back to reality.

‘Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I need Zayn, and bleach, lots of that, and probably a year away on some remote island where I never have to see that again. I think I need psychiatric help. Oh my god!!’

Harry’s eyes crinkled at the corners as a beaming smile appeared on his face, ‘Wanted to do that since you stripped that coat off.’

‘You could’ve,’ Louis whispered with an answering grin on his own, ‘Because I was too busy drooling over you already.’

‘OH MY GOD, COULD YOU TWO STOP FOR TWO BLOODY SECONDS?!’ Liam disgusted screech had them grinning back into a kiss.

‘Zayn,’ they heard Liam sigh, ‘For god’s sake, come and pick me up before I have an aneurysm and die of PDA explosion.’

‘Maybe we should start stripping,’ Harry mumbled into Louis’ mouth, hands brushing his sides.

Louis squirmed, ticklish, ‘I think I love you.’

‘You barely know me,’ the younger lad whispered.

‘I plan to get very familiar with you,’ Louis tugged Harry back in, grinning when Liam went off on another rampage.


End file.
